Naruto of the Leaf
by lpride21
Summary: What would it be like if Naruto's seal was closer to Gaara's. Pairing Naru/Hina? might change Read & Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Prologue**

Speaking "blah blah blah,"

Thinking '_blah blah blah,_'

* * *

There's a legend in the Five Great Shinobi Nations, of a natural disaster of chakra that destroyed village after village with no means of stop alive. The disaster took the form of a blood red nine tailed demon kitsune. It's said that its mighty tails crumbled mountains and caused tsunamis. The name of the unstoppable disaster of chakra is Kyūbi no Yōko. One day, this beast appeared in front of the strongest village of Great Shinobi Nations. To fight off the demon, the people assembled all the shinobi from the village. One after another each shinobi fell before the awesome might of the beast, until one brave shinobi was able to defeat the demon. The blood haired shinobi made a pact with the Shinigami to seal the beast but because of that he lost his life. The problem was that the beast could only be sealed in a newborn baby that had its umbilical cord removed. With only one choice, the shinobi made a heavy choice of picking an orphan. After the seals were made, the beast was sealed in the stomach of the child to never return. That day, the shinobi, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, was called a hero through out the village, but the village itself disrespected his dieing request. The child who was used as the vessel was never looked at as a hero to the public. Unfortunately for the village, they had no ideal what would be unleashed.

Six years later

* * *

"Everyone congratulations on entering. From this day forth, please work hard to follow the shinobi way," said Sarutobi Hiruzen as he watched the new academy students. '_There's a bunch of potential in this group. Seven of the new students come from a clan with five heirs, this might be the best bunch yet,_' thought as he continued to scan the crowd. His scan continued until it landed on a tuff of yellow. '_And there's the student with the most potential, Naruto_' he thought as he walked back towards the Hokage Tower.

Cerulean eyes watched as all the other students began to disperse, going back towards their parents. He saw a duo of ebony eyes and hair walking over towards one of the teachers. He saw three students walking by with parent looking identical to them. He noticed a girl with white eyes surrounded by many others. Also he saw a pink haired girl crying as she ran to her parents. The cerulean eyes sadden as he walked over toward a swing near the academy. The blond slowly swung on the swing as everyone else disappeared from view with the same thought on his mind, '_Family.'_ Hours later the boy stopped and decided to go back to his apartment.

Taking off his blue sandals as he entered through the door, the boy traveled farther through the rooms until he reached his bedroom. The blond haired boy began to take off his white short sleeve shirt with a red swirl design on both his sleeves and the front. Once off the blond laid down in his room as he waited for sleep to claim him. '_Maybe this is my chance,_' the boy thought before going to sleep.

The next day Naruto waited as the other students in his classroom introduced themselves to the rest of the class. Naruto barely paid attention as the scarred teacher announced another student to go.

The scarred teacher looked at the list as he was about to announce the next student until he read his name. '_Uzumaki Naruto,_' he thought with a scowl as he looked up to see if the student was there. Unfortunately for him he saw the whisker mark face of the fox demon. Holding down the grudge he had on him he said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of his name. Looking at the teacher who called him, he raised his hand to tell him his presence. After getting the attendance of all of the kids, the scarred teacher went on to tell what the students could expect. "Welcome students to the beginning of your shinobi careers. My name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your teacher for your time at the academy. Here, you'll be taught the basic that are needed to become a shinobi. Students will study the basics of chakra through the use Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu while working on improving Senjutsu, individual and team work in a six year program. Throughout the year, you'll be place with other students as others are drop from the program. Well I welcome you to the beginning of your shinobi career," ended Iruka speech as he looked at the shinobi hopeful.

Iruka sweat dropped as most of the students had begun to doze off. '_This is going to be a long six years_,' he thought as he went to the board to start the first lesson.

The day ended and most of the new students ran out the door running towards their waiting parents. Naruto on the other hand walked out as he headed to his apartment. '_I didn't get a chance to make a new friend. Maybe it will be better tomorrow,_' he thought as he put on a smile as continued home.

Unfortunately for Naruto the days went on as he was continued to be ignored be his peers. Naruto hopes began to sink as still nobody acknowledged him. Soon the class had learned to mold chakra. Months continued to pass as he waited for somebody to befriend him. This trend remained the same until the class was taught something new.

"Okay class, settle down. Today I'm going to teach you the twelve basic hand seals for jutsus said Iruka gaining the attention of all the students there. "Don't get too excited, it will be a few months before we actually start Ninjutsu," he said making the entire class awed. Thinking quick, Iruka ran his hands through three different seals.

Naruto, who was the only one barely watching their teacher, eyes widen as Iruka's hands blurred as they went through a series of hand seals, then a cloud of smoke appeared. '_What was that? His hand flashed through different motions. First his hands were together knuckles downwards, then left palm on right fist, and finally hands clasp together pointer and middle finger outward,_' thought a confused Naruto at the now empty space.

Meanwhile, Iruka soon appeared behind the class in the back row. "But if you learn them, you'll be able to do any jutsu in theory," said the scarred teacher to the shocked class. Iruka watched on of all the stunned faces of all his students, except for the Kyūbi gaki. '_What's wrong with that gaki,_' thought the chuunin with a frown. "Hey, Uzumaki you all right?" he asked the child. Getting no answer, he walked down towards Naruto's desk and waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

Still not getting a reaction, he sent all of the students out for recess. An annoyed Iruka continued to try and force the blond child out of his dazed. After a few moments, cerulean eyes began to blink as they refocused. Naruto swiveled his head a few times as he looked for anybody else. Seeing that only Iruka was the only one left, he voice out his thought. "Um, Iruka-sensei were are the other students?" asked a confused Naruto

Iruka gave Naruto a startled look before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Uzumaki, I gave the class recess. You should be out there too," he said. Naruto smiled at getting an early recess. After nodded his head, Naruto took off outside. The scarred teacher looked at the whisker kids back while thinking, 'What the hell was that about?'

After school, Naruto walked out of the classroom while thinking to him. '_So they were hand seals Iruka-sensei was going through. What were they again?_' he thought as he placed his hands together. Closing his eyes, Naruto thought back to how his teacher before the technique. Naruto's hands slowly went through the same motion as his teacher which went unnoticed to him as he continued to think. Once done, he looked to see his hands in the same Tora position as Iruka. Focusing his chakra, Naruto tried to redo the technique.

Naruto's body soon became light as he felt his body propel forwards as he closed his eyes. "Aaaahhh!" was heard throughout the village as the blond vessel body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A few moments later Naruto opened his eyes. He looked out to see the familiar building of his apartment. Naruto began to smile at being able to complete a technique. "Kakkoii," whispered Naruto as his eye lids fell. Moments later near an apartment building complex laid an unconscious blond haired child.

After a couple of seconds, a figure wearing an Itachi mask came to the scene. He looked for his target until he spotted blond hair. Moving a fast as he could, the shadow figure picked up the blond and disappeared in a flurry of leaf.

Eyelids began to slowly open as light began to fill the eyes. Cerulean eyes blinked a few times adjusting to the light. White was all the eyes made out. '_Where am I?_' questioned the blond to himself. Slowly Naruto lift his head to see that he was in an unusual bed. It took him a few seconds to process the thought of not being in his room. Soon, a loud scream echoed through the halls of the hospital.

The doors burst open with two mask men in black holding katana and scanning the room. They gasped as they saw a screaming blond floating mid air with medical equipment thrashing about. They took a closer look as they saw electricity coming off his body. Both of the man soon felt a tug on their blades. Looking down they saw orange chakra engulfing the blades. The chakra soon faded away as their blades entered the chaos. The one in an Inu mask disappeared in a flurry of leaf as the one in the Itachi mask closed his eyes. When he reopened them, red eyes with three tomes where in its place.

'_What the hell,_' thought the shinobi. Through his eyes he saw orange chakra cover the whole room with it leaking off of the small child. A closer look showed that all the chakra came from two points of the body.

As tried to get a closer look, the chakra increase became too much. He had to shut off his Sharingan or become blind. Shinobi looked back at the blond as he continued to scream in pain. The shinobi was able to enter the chaos of Naruto's room before a figure appeared behind the boy. With one chop, Naruto was out like a light.

The Itachi mask shinobi took an offensive stance at the presence of the new person only to release his stance at who he saw.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first try at an epic length Naruto Story. Please review and give ideas. Anything will be helpful and if anyone wants to be a beta review or pm. If you want me to put details of japanese words put it in a review right now too lazy. Until the next chapter Ja ne.


	2. Child's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A Child's Dream**

Speech "blah blah blah"

Thinking '_blah blah blah_'

Demon speech **'blah blah blah'

* * *

**

In front of the Itachi masked man stood an olden man in red robes. The man looked at the boy with concern in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama," announced the ANBU to the man. The person now declared as the Hokage turned to the masked man. "How did you know what was happening here?" he questioned.

The Hokage walked over to the bowed form of his shinobi and answered, "Captain Inu went to me and told me of the situation." Just after he said that, medical Nins and Inu returned to the scene. Once the medics saw the prone form of Naruto, they quickly went over and inspected him. The male medic Nin placed his hand over the child's forehead. Green chakra erupted from his hand as the others watched the process. While he was checking the blond, the rest of the Nins were fixing up the room and placing all of the items back in their spot.

After a few moments, the Hokage asked his thoughts. "Well what's the situation?" asked the aged leader.

The male medic Nin looked at the Hokage with a confused expression. "I don't know Hokage-sama, but it seems that his body is remodeling itself," he said. The Hokage gave the medic Nin a face that said continue. "Well sir, it seems that his bioelectricity voltage has increased dramatically. Also, his body is producing new cells at very high rates," he said to the village leader.

The elder eyes widen at the stipulation the medic told him. "H-how is that possible," whispered the Hokage.

The medic took one more scan of the blond boy's body before turning towards his leader. "I don't know sir. Under normal situations, the boy's body would have rejected the new cells and the increase of voltage of his bioelectricity, but that doesn't take the account of his tenant. It seems that a foreign chakra source is adding the remolding of Naruto's body," he said.

"Okay, thanks for the report. Do you know if he'll wake up anytime soon," asked the worried Hokage.

"No sir. His body has put his brain in a coma like state. It's anybody guess when the boy will wake up again," he answered back.

Naruto's dream

Cerulean eyes blinked a few times before the images came into focus. Before him stood the backs of two people. The blond took a closer look at the images. Even though the figures were a few feet away, they both remained hidden in the shadows. Naruto could make out that the taller of the two had a muscular build of a man and was wearing a cape. The other figure was smaller and looked to be a woman with long hair.

Naruto felt warmth coming off of the figures unlike of anybody else. These two made him safer than he was ever before. Naruto slowly picked himself up as he slowly made his way to the two. Step after shaky step, the blond boy move towards the two. After a few minutes, he realized he was still the same distance away from the two.

Naruto began to pick up his pace to get to them. Soon the blond was in a full out sprint to the two, but the two seem to get farther and farther away from him. Soon voice started to call out to him.

At first they were mere whisper, but they got louder and louder as the two in front of him became farther away.

"Filth."

'_No_'

"Trash."

'_No_'

"Scum."

'_No_'

"Demon."

With each new word, a new villager began to appear. Each one stared at him with their cold eyes. He tried to ignore them as he continued on his path to the feeling of warmth. More and More villagers began to glare at him as the vision of the two became blurrier.

Two people began to disappear into nothingness as tears began to leak from the small child. '_No, don't leave,_' cried the boy as their bodies began to disappear. The two's heads began to turn to Naruto and he could see smiling tear stained faces.

'_Please,_' thought the blond as he reached out to the two.

Finally the faces disappeared in to nothingness as the darkness consumed everything around him. Nobody was left. The villager, the shinobi, the two people, everything was gone.

Naruto dropped down to the floor as all hope was lost for him. He continued to sob to himself.

Unknown to him a cage was directly behind him. The bars stood taller than the Hokage tower. A piece of paper with kanji for seal was attached to the bars. Two pairs of eyes formed in darkness of the cage. Both eyes had blood red iris with silted pupils. A grin soon formed underneath the eyes showing sharpens pairs of teeth.

Red chakra leaked from the monster behind the bars as it went through the bars. The chakra soon came in contact with the small blond and began to wrap itself around him. The blond still didn't detect the presence of anything else except his loneliness.

'**Destroy,'** whispered a voice.

'_Huh,_' the blond said as sobs began to calm down.

'**Destroy those who deny you,'** the voice said again.

'_Why?_' questioned the boy.

'**Destroy and conquer to make them acknowledge your existence,'** it said again.

'_W-would it work?_' he asked.

'**Destroy,'**

'_I-it might work,_'

'**Destroy,'**

'_They'll be all sorry,_'

'**DESTROY,'**

'_**YES!**_' shouted the boy finally succumbing to the beast. As he began to think of the destruction of the Kohona, his appearance changed. His hair became more untamed and began to bleed to a red. His fingernails lengthen into they looked like claws. Black lines surrounded his mouth and eyes. His whisker marks darken and became more rigid. His pupils dilated to slits. More and more red chakra wrapped the boy until there was a cocoon of red chakra.

A sigh escaped the lips of the Hokage as he signed another document for the village. Hokage stood up to take a break from the paperwork. The old man walked over towards the window to look over his village. He began to scan the village until it landed on the form of the hospital.

The word Naruto escaped his lips before he went back to his paperwork.

"Another paper to grade," said a scarred teacher after looking at the pile of test paper. Iruka went to grade another paper in his class. He knew that most of his students would not mostly last in program from the time he spent with them. Truly he thought that only one student in his class would become a shinobi, but he always tried to deny it. There was no way that the demon could become a shinobi. The same creature that killed off his parents could never be allowed to enter the shinobi ranks. He still couldn't help the fact that he started to miss the blond gaki. "I need a break," he said to himself.

'_Oh Mizu you naughty girl,_' was the thought of one person. One eye continued to read over the content of his new book. The scarecrow continued his walked down the road as he made his way towards his destination. A moment later, his thought began to stray from the book. 'I_t has been awhile since I last visit,_' he thought as he began to slow down.

"Kakashi," said a voice in the distance.

The now named Kakashi lowered his book as thoughts began to gather. '_Maybe this time I should read to him,_' he thought with a smile.

A man was now right beside him with his hand pointed at him. "Kakashi, I challenge you to a ten kilometer sprint," announced the man.

Kakashi finally figure out which book he was going to read, when he noticed a presence to his left. After he lowered his book he saw Gai. "You said something?" he asked. Gai's head fell as he went on about how hip Kakashi acted. Kakashi signed as he got ready for another one of their 'challenges.'

"Niisan, Niisan!" shouted a small raven haired boy. The person he was calling to ignore him as his thought ran over his new assignment from the Hokage.

'_Report any suspicions activities made by the Uchiha clan,_' thought as he continued to run it through his head.

Itachi sighed as he finally looked down to his younger brother. He smiled and said, "Okay Sasuke let us head home." Itachi picked up Sasuke as he rode piggyback on their way back home.

Itachi continued to listen to his otouto rambling as they draw nearer to the clan estate. Soon they passed a building with a four point star. Inside the star, a fan crest was position in the middle. '_Soon, it will all come to an end,_' thought Itachi.

Itachi turned his head to look back at his younger brother. Sasuke was sound asleep from the quiet motion of moving towards their house. '_For your future,_' he thought as he turned his head back to the hospital. "And yours," he whispered.

Inside Naruto's room

A red cocoon was left in the place of Naruto. The cocoon began to crack and open up to the new creature that would emerge. Suddenly a yellow light leaked out of the cracks.

Naruto's Mind

The Kyūbi leaked more and more chakra as it tried to influence his container to his view. **'Destruction of the Kohona shall begin again,'** it said as he began to chuckle. The Kyūbi chuckle began to turn into a full blow laugh. **'Ku ku k…what is this,'** it said.

Its chakra cocoon began to change colors. The blood red shifted itself between yellow.

'**I'll not let my escape disappear,'** the Kyūbi roared as it leaked more of its chakra into the boy.

The two different chakras battle for dominance of the boy. Inside the cocoon, the boy's appearance changed between his Kyūbi appearance and normal appearance.

Naruto continued to hear the whispers of destruction, but a new voice joined the frail. It might have been quiet at first, but it was the only voice Naruto was listening to.

"So his name is going to be Naruto," asked a female voice.

"Of course it's Naruto. The name of the futures strongest shinobi," said a muscular voice.

"Alright love, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, are son," said the female in an excited voice.

'_Kaasan, Tousan,_' whispered the blond. 'I did have a caring family.'

Naruto soon forgot of all the voices of destruction as he wanted to learn more about his parents.

'**No no, I won't lose,' **roared out a voice unheard to the child.

Naruto's room

The chakra cocoon finally exploded as the shards of chakra vanished in thin air. What was left was a sleeping child. The child had spiking blond hair that bled to red at the tips. The child face was unmarred as he slept peacefully.

* * *

A/N: First draft just wanted it to be out. Review and tell me if you like it or what should be change. Next time its the Academy. Until next time Ja ne.


	3. Not a chapter

I'm Sorry but I having a writer's block on how to finish the academy. If anybody has any ideas please send to me by review or pms.


End file.
